My Prince Wait, there's 5?
by Lillian Jade
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfillia has just turned 20. To assume the crown, she must be married by her 21st birthday. To help her, her father, the king, has asked 5 princes to try to win the hand of the princess. NaLu, GrayLu, LoLu, RoLu, Sticy. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Summary**

**Princess Lucy Heartfillia has just turned 20. To assume the crown, she must be married by her 21st birthday. To help her, her father, the king, has asked 5 princes to try to win the hand of the princess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I want to.  
**

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Princess Lucy Heartfillia was gazing across the vast crowd, all cheering for her 20th birthday. She was smiling, remembering that she would become queen in a single year.

"Yes, thank you all for coming, but as king, I must order you all to leave." King Jude, Lucy's father, ordered. It was quite late, so every last subject grudgingly left.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

The next morning when everyone was gone, I stumbled down the steps of the palace for breakfast. Normally, breakfast wasn't such a big deal, but since my parents were eating with me, I had to wear a gown and heels.

"Good morning Lucy," my mother said.

"It's about time you got here." my father said, "I have to tell you something important."

"What is it father?" I asked.

"You need to be married before you turn 21 if you want to become queen. To help you, I have asked a few princes to come so you could choose 1." he replied.

"Who?"

"Prince Natsu Dragneel of the Kingdom of Flame, Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Kingdom of Ice, Prince Loke Regulus of the Kingdom of Celestials, Prince Sting Eucliffe of the Kingdom of Light, and Prince Rouge Cheney of the Kingdom of Shadows. They will be arriving this afternoon."

And before 8 o'clock, my life had been changed forever.

* * *

**LILY-CHAN'S LA-LA LAND :D**

**Hi! My name is Lillian, but all of you can call me Lily-chan. This is my first fan fiction. I got the idea to give the Authors Note a name from Lianne Sabrina. Yay, Sab-chan! **

**Yes, I gave Loke a last name. I know, so creative.**

**I think it's pretty short, but it's just the prologue.  
**

**Anything I didn't cover? Just review, P.M., etc. I'll try to answer your questions/comments/concerns.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, chapter 1. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_1 week earlier, Normal P.O.V._

Natsu was listening to his servant read him a letter.

"...So I ask of you to come to the palace in one weeks time to charm the princess into loving you." his servant read.

"Show me her picture." Natsu commanded.

"As you wish."

He saw the picture, and said, "I'm in."

* * *

"...I should warn you though. 4 other princes are competing as well." Gray read. He took one last look at the picture. "Lyon!" he yelled and his step-brother came in.

"What is it, Gray?" Lyon questioned.

"When I win Princess Lucy's heart, you will be first in line for the throne. Looks like both of our lives just got better."

* * *

"Once you arrive, you have less than a year to capture her heart." Loke smirked. 'This'll be easy,' he thought, 'I am clearly the best choice for her.'

* * *

"...In the case that she isn't married by the time she turns 21, all of you shall be sent back to your kingdoms. I will send Lucy with one of you, and someone else shall rule." Sting continued, and said, "Lucy will be queen of Fiore, with me as her king."

* * *

"...I wish you the best of luck, and let the game begin!" Rogue just smiled and began packing.

* * *

_Normal time, Lucy P.O.V._

I tore up the stairs, straight to my room. I couldn't believe what he had done. I immediately called Levy-chan, one of my best friends.

"Lu-chan, what's up?" she asked.

"Levy-chan, my father has done the worst!"

"That's what you said last time. What did he do now?"

I explained everything, from the party to breakfast this morning. "It's horrible!" I sobbed.

"Lu-chan, relax. My father did the same, but he only brought one prince. That was Gajeel. Now, we rule the Northern Iron Empire."

"And you're happy?"

"Yes, I am. I have to go now, duty calls! Try calling Erza." Levy-chan said before hanging up.

I sighed, and dialed Erza's number.

"Lucy, what do you need?" she said.

"Erza! It's horrible!" I told her everything I told Levy-chan.

"Oh, that's not good. I guess you should just hope for the best." There was a slight pause, and Erza began talking again. "From what Jellal just told me, they're all nice. Besides it can't be THAT bad."

"OK, thanks Erza."

"Anytime Lucy. I have to go, Jellal isn't the only ruler of my kingdom." She and Jellal were the king and queen of the Free Kingdom of the South.

"Bye," I said into the dial tone. I dialed Sherry's number.

"Sherry, it's... Wait, why am I calling you? I don't even like you."

"Beats me." Sherry responded. I hung up, and began preparing for the next year of my life.

* * *

**LILY-CHAN'S LA LA LAND! :D**

**Hi again! It's Lily-chan! :D. Sorry if they seemed a little OOC. "-_-**

**I think this was awfully short. I just had to end the chapter there!**

**I know, Erza and Levy's kingdoms names were a little (ok a LOT) lame. If you have any ideas, please tell me!**

* * *

**Reviewers are the best! Here are my responses:**

**Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Thanks! My favorite is GrayLu myself. Here's the next update!**

**1fairytaillover: Right here. I tend to be a little slow updating. "-_-**

**GoldenRoseTanya: NaLu, huh? Well, I personally like GrayLu, but I'm going to let the viewers decide. The poll is up now!**

**xIce Birdx: I hope I can get updates in sooner. I don't like waiting AGES for the next chapter, and thanks!**

**anonymous3: Don't worry, I'll continue this (for now 8l) LoLu is my second favorite. I'm probably going to make the dragon slayers fight over something stupid. Thanks for the idea!**

* * *

**BLOOPERS 1**

**Gray: Lyon!**

**Lyon: (begins coming, but trips on the rug) ouch...**

**Gray: Ha, loser!**

**Lily-chan: Cut!**

**BLOOPERS 2**

**Lucy: (Grabs banana) I need to call Levy... WHO PUT THE BANANA HERE?!**

**Natsu: Phft!**

**Loke: Ha!**

**Lucy: YOU TWO WILL PAY!**

**Lily-chan: Cut!**

**BLOOPERS 3**

**Lucy: Levy, it's horrible!**

**Levy:...**

**Lucy: Levy?**

**Levy:...uhh...**

**Lucy: LEVY!**

**Levy: I forgot my line! (Erza comes on and whispers Levy her line)**

**Lily-chan: Cut!**

**BLOOPERS 4**

**Lucy: (Begins dialing phone) Erza? It's horrible!**

**Amu: Uh... This is Amu, not Erza.**

**Lucy: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I must of dialed the wrong number!**

**Lily-chan: Cut!**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! :D**

**I don't own Amu of Shugo Chara either.**

**Did I cover everything? Any questions/comments/concerns just P.M. me or leave a review.  
**

**Read my story, "The Resistance" as well.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I want to**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: NORMAL P.O.V.**

**** "Ugh! This is torture! I can't be-" Natsu was unable to finish do to his motion sickness getting the better of him.

"Prince Natsu, are you alright?"the carriage driver said. There was no response due to Natsu being half out of the window. "Prince Natsu, we have arrived.

"We have?" Natsu responded.

"Yes. You may get out now." Natsu happily exited the carriage.

"Hey, Mr. Carriage driver, I'm first! Mr. Carriage driver?" to Natsu's dismay, the man had already left.

* * *

"Wow!" Loke was staring at the regal palace. "It's huge!" Loke stepped out of the carriage. "I'll be one day be ruleing here!" He looked around when he spotted someone familar. "Natsu?"

The pink haired boy turned around to face Loke. "Loke! It's been a while!"

"Natsu, I wonder who the other princes are."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Does this carriage have AC?" Gray questioned.

"For the last time, no!" the driver said, "Anyways, we're here!"

"Finally!" Gray leaped out of the carriage only to crash into Loke.

"Gray, is that you?" Loke said.

"Loke! You're in it to?"

"Yeah, It's great to see you again Gray."

"Hey Ice Brain! Long time no see!" 'Ugh.' Gray thought. 'Him.'

"What do you need Ash pile?"

"I was gonna say I'm gonna win Lucy's heart. You'll never win, Stripper." Natsu sneered.

"It's on, Pinky."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sting asked.

"No." the driver said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?" Sting then was half out of the carriage, cursing his motion sickness.

"We are finally here," the exasperated driver exclaimed., throwing Sting out and speeding away.

* * *

"Well you've been really quiet." The driver turned and looked at Rogue, who was leaning out the window due to motion sickness.

"We're here!" Rogue yelled and leaped out the door, falling on his face.

"Rogue?" It was Sting.

"Hey Sting," Rogue sad, "I see you made it here in one piece."

"Same with you. Did you see the competition yet? This contest is pointless, it's clear that I'll win." Sting said.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

* * *

**LILY-CHAN'S LA-LA LAND :D**

**Gosh, it's already been a month since I last updated. SORRY! I was so busy! No bloopers, I decided every other time, or there becomes to many! -_-"**

* * *

**MAIL BAG**

**I know cool title! OK, so reviews are the best for any author, so here are my responses!**

**Loveprincess: Thanks! And sorry, it is a little short, but it's hard to make it long!**

**1fairytaillover: Thanks!**

**Chloeandderek: I know! Lucy would usually call Sherry when something huge (good) happens to her, which is often. I guess it was just habit.**

**xWinterRosex: Thanks! Here is (well... was) the next update!**

**ruru-la: Thanks! I personally like GrayLu the best, but everybody has their own opinions. I guess Sting and Rogue are younger, but in this story, they're the same age as Lucy.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thanks for reviewing**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Here it was, and thanks for reading.**

**AngelDevilButterfly139: You reviewed twice since the last update! Yay! I might not make it NaLu, there's a poll on my profile for everyone to vote, and I honestly don't want it to be NaLu. I like GrayLu the best! And yes, all of you get to decide who she's paired up with. :D**

**Little Otaku: StiLu... I find it as a crack, but My Prince... Wait There's 3?! just doesn't sound as cool. So now there's Sting and Rogue. Remember, readers get to vote!**

**SilverTear01: Going back to saying I find RoLu as a crack... Any who... Thanks!**

**anonymous3: Don't worry, I'll continue... maybe... and continue reading to find out who wins her heart.**

**EternalSnow1992: Voila, chapter 2! I love GrayLu as well! :D Don't worry about your English, and Thanks!**

**angelsfairytail: Here was chapeter 2!**

* * *

**Wow... that was a lot of reviews...**

**Let's play a game!**

**Where would you want your Fairy Tail guild mark and what color? Answer via review!**

* * *

**Be sure to vote for who you want Lucy with, and read my story "The Resistance" as well**


	4. UPDATE

**Well, I haven't updated in a while *insert feeble laugh here* Though I have no additional part of the story, I have a poll update, because you can't see the results. So... Here it is... I guess.**

* * *

**NATSU: 25%**

**STING: 25%**

**ROGUE: 25%**

**GRAY: 25%**

**LOKE: 0%**

**OTHER: 0%**

* * *

**Well, there's a four way tie for first. Come on people! Vote! You can chose 2 for the way I set it up!**

* * *

Well I promise to update sooner, so read my story "The Resistance" please

* * *

**QUESTION: If you had a Fairy Tail guild mark (or any, for that matter) where would it be, what color, and now what symbol? You can be a part of any known guild. Kudos to all who answered.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Ok, before I begin, I just wanna say something about the reviews. It may seem rant..y but I need to say it. It gets annoying when all of you are all like "NALUUUU" or "Sting or Natsu please" That's not the point of the reviews. They're there so you can give feedback to the author, not to say who you want to win some contest. I understand your rants, your positive comments are great, but I would like feedback on the story. Ok? Now, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The trumpets blared as Lucy strolled down the grand stairs to the main entrance of the Fiore palace. The last of the princes had arrived a few minutes ago, and it was her job to welcome them into their temporary home. Though the idea of marrying someone she didn't know scared her, she learned to live with it. Besides, she thought, this could be fun.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I walked outside of the palace, and my shoes were already beginning to hurt my feet. I ignored the feeling, and continued walking down the path to the gate of the castle. The path was spindly, and there were tall trees on either side, making the path invisible. I couldn't see into the forest, but whatever was in there can't see me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Loke stared at the endless path, waiting for the princess to emerge Unknown to him, Rogue, who was the most stoic of them all, was also watching. Sting noticed though.

"Hey Rogue, you finally have some feelings! It's a great start to your love life," Sting said playfully. Rogue just glared in return, and directed his gaze to the ground.

Natsu only laughed and said, "Hey penguin, remind you of someone?" Gray began mumbling something in his kingdoms language, and began to jog towards the vast path.

"You'd think she'd be here by now, right?" Gray questioned as he looked at the entrance of the path. Quickly, he turned his head to the side, thinking he had seen something move, but there was nothing in his line of sight.

"I am." It was Lucy, the princess of the kingdom, standing no more than 10 meters away from them. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, and you will be competing for my heart."

* * *

**LILY-CHAN'S LA LA LAND :D**

**SORRY! I haven't updated the actual story in... ages. So so sorry. This is a little short, but I made it up within 10 minutes, and I guess it's better than no update at all. No mailbag today (I'm still angry with you people) or bloopers. The question is the same as it was last time.**

**For those of you who don't know the language of the kingdoms (which should be all of you) here they are.**

**FIORE: English**

**NATSU'S KINGDOM: English and Spanish**

**GRAY'S KINGDOM: English and French**

**LOKE'S KINGDOM: English and German**

**STING'S KINGDOM: English and Italian**

**ROGUE'S KINGDOM: English and Russian**

**So, yeah.**


End file.
